


Blue rose

by Rantarosschlong



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: M/M, Sad with a Happy Ending, honestly idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:13:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28749039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rantarosschlong/pseuds/Rantarosschlong
Summary: Shuichi dies and yeah
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/K1-B0, Amami Rantaro/Saihara Shuichi
Kudos: 12





	Blue rose

Rantaro was visiting shuichis room for the last time. Except it wasn’t his room. It was the hospitals room, and he wasn’t breaking up with him, his boyfriend was dying. He hated this part, he hated opening the door to see his lover covered in IV’s, sickly pale and still. In rantaros hand was a blue rose, of which he picked off the thorns one bye one. It was so quiet. But the room was cold, the window was open and leaves were being blown in. Rantaro sat besides the medical bed, gently grabbing shuichis hand. “Love...I’m here..” he uttered oh so softly. He kissed his hand as Shuichi slowly looked over to him. He couldn’t speak, he was too weak to. “I got you...I got you a rose..your favorite color..!” Rantaro placed the rose in shuichis hand, as Shuichi tried to smile. “I love you..so much..” god, rantaros voice was starting to waver as his eyes welled up with tears. “D..don’t c-cry...” Shuichi let out very soft and warbled words. It broke rantaros heart even more. “Hey we’ll..we’ll meet again..right..?” Shuichi slowly, but surely nodded. He closed his eyes, and suddenly, shuichis body felt cold. And as soon as the cold kicked in, the silence became peaceful. The winds picked up, gently shaking loose petals off the rose and bringing them out the window with them. “P..please..I want to..meet someone like you again..bring me someone that’s like you...” Rantaro sobbed softly. It was over. 

A few weeks later Rantaro had excepted the fact that Shuichi was gone, but it still hurt. He was in the graveyard, kneeling down next to shuichis grave when he felt as tap on his shoulder. He looked behind him to see a boy with white hair, and blue concerned eyes. “H-hey..are you okay?” And in this moment, nothing mattered. The world is still.


End file.
